Le secret des Malfoys
by MarianeMalfoy
Summary: C'est la sixième année à Poudlard de Drago. Il fait des découvertes plus ou moins agréables...et se retrouve avec un secret qui lui tombe dessus et qu'il a intérêt à garder. Le rating PG13 c'est juste au cas où pour les derniers chapitres.


LE SECRET DES MALFOYS  
  
CHAPITRE 1:LA PERQUISITION  
  
Drago fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.Il mit un moment avant de se souvenir pourquoi il se sentait d'aussi mauvaise humeur.Son père avait été démasqué.Il avait tendu un piège à Harry Potter avec d'autres Mangemorts,mais Harry avait emmené des amis avec lui.Cela ne s'était pas passé exactement comme Voldemort l'avait prévu.Un groupe de sorciers plus expérimentés étaient intervenus,l'un d'eux était mort,le parrain de Harry.Mais cela ne réjouissait même pas Drago,il était déprimé,parce que son père s'était fait prendre et que son nom n'inspirait plus le respect,seulement la haine.Tout était de la faute de Harry,pensa Drago avec colère,il l'avait toujours humilié.Il était de loin meilleur que lui au Quidditch,il attirait toujours l'attention des autres...Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un cri indigné de sa mère. D'après ce que Drago put entendre,le ministère venait fouiller la maison.Drago se dépècha de s'habiller et de se rendre plus présentable.Il essuya hativement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive,puis il rangea sa chambre qui était sens dessus dessous à cause des crises de colère qui le prenaient parfois depuis le début des vacances.Sa mère n'osait plus le déranger quand il s'y trouvait,son humeur changeait aussi vite que la couleur d'un feu de signalisation routière moldu.Il finit en cinq minutes.Soudain,il trouva un livre sous son lit.Il le prit pour le ranger,il était très gros et très lourd.C'était le vieux grimoire qu'il avait acheté cinq ans plus tôt à l'Allée des Embrumes, juste après sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter.Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu quand il l'avait vu.Il se dit qu'il aurait pu devenir ami avec lui. Cela lui sembla une assez étrange pensée.Il n'avait jamais ouvert le grimoire.En fait,il l'avait totalement oublié jusqu'à ce jour.Il se dit que si les hommes du ministère le trouvaient,ils le confisqueraient.Il se glissa sous son lit,souleva une lame branlante du plancher et cacha le livre en dessous.Il remit la planche parfaitement en place,puis il s'extirpa de sous son lit,enleva la poussière de ses vêtements et descendit,morose,voir ce qu'il en était.Les hommes du ministère venaient juste de commencer la perquisition.Ils fouillaient le hall d'entrée et la salle à manger,passant au peigne fin chaque centimètre carré.Drago reconnu parmis eux Arthur Weasley,un amoureux des moldus qui avait pourtant le sang pur.Soudain,une chouette d'un blanc éclatant entra par la fenêtre,la chouette de Harry Potter!!Elle portait une lettre qu'elle donna à Arthur Weasley.Il la déplia.L'expression de son visage passa de la curiosité à la surprise. "-Fouillez sous le plancher dans le salon!!"s'exclama-t-il,puis il murmura entre ses dents:"Lucius, je te tiens enfin !" "-Cela ne vous suffit pas qu'il soit en prison?Il faut encore que vous veniez perquisitioner chez lui?dit Narcissa Malfoy -Nous cherchons des indices pour déterminer ce que prépare Vous Savez Qui.Vu la taille du manoir,cela risque de durer toute la journée.Demain vous devrez venir au ministère de la magie pour interrogatoire,votre fils aussi. -Mais il n'a rien fait !Il n'a même pas 16 ans! -Ce n'est pas moi qui prend les décisions."répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Pendant que Mr Weasley discutait avec Mrs Malfoy,les hommes du ministère poussèrent des cris de stupeur.Ils avaient manifestement trouvé quelque chose sous le parquet du salon. Drago ressentit une fois encore une haine brûlante à l'égard de Harry Potter.C'était une fois de plus de sa faute.C'était lui qui avait informé Mr Weasley de l'existence de la cachette sous le plancher du salon,comment il l'avait appris,Drago l'ignorait. Pour couronner le tout,le lendemain,il devrait aller au ministère pour se faire interroger.Soudain,ce fut l'appréhension qui le submergea.Il avait lu trois jours plus tôt dans la Gazette du sorcier que les interrogatoires des Mangemorts et de leurs familles se feraient sous l'influence du Véritasérum.Il frissona à la pensée de tout ce qu'il risquait d'avouer le jour suivant. Mr Weasley,qui avait fini de "discuter" avec Mrs Malfoy,s'aperçut de la mine terrifiée qu'avait prit le visage de Drago et eut pendant un instant pitié de lui,il essaya de le rassurer: "-Ne t'inquiète pas,tu n'as rien fait,ce n'est pas après toi qu'on en a.Tu n'es pas un Mangemort.Tu n'a juste pas de chance d'être né dans cette famille là. Drago sursauta quand Arthur lui adressa la parole,puis il se ressaisit. -Pas de chance? dit-il d'une voix traînante,au moins, je ne suis pas né de parents moldus, je suis un sang pur.Je ne voit pas pourquoi j'aurait honte de mes parents. -Les mangemorts tuent sans discuter sur ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui, certain y prennent même du plaisir!Pas seulement des moldus ou des enfants de moldus,mais même des sang pur comme tu les appelles. -C'est parce qu'ils s'opposaient à Lui.Vous-Savez-Qui ne tue jamais sans raison valable. -Alors tu serait prêt à devenir un Mangemort?dit Mr Weasley -L'interrogatoire,c'est demain,non? répondit froidement Drago. -C'est vrai.admit Mr Weasley avant de continuer comme si Drago avait répondu par "oui",mais il faut que tu saches,qu'une fois que tu L'auras rejoint,tu ne pourra plus reculer.Peut-être le regretteras-tu.Tu devrait évaluer les conséquences à long terme de tes actes. -Je me moque des conseils et de la pitié d'un amoureux des moldus de votre genre!!explosa soudain Drago.Mr Weasley fut prit de court et,ne trouvant plus rien à ajouter,il s'éloigna. Drago finit par se calmer.Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné,il alla à la cuisine.Quand il eut finit de manger,il retourna bouder dans sa chambre.Il fut dérangé au milieu de l'après-midi par les employés du ministère qui devaient inspecter le premier étage.Il descendit l'air maussade dans la cave,pensant y être tranquille,mais elle était en train d'être fouillée.Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand,soudain,un homme s'exclama: "-Une trappe!!Il y a une trappe !!" Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de caché dans la cave,il pensa que ses parents ne connaissaient pas non plus la trappe dans la cave,ils le lui auraient dit s'ils avaient été au courant. Les employés du ministère ouvrirent la trappe et commencèrent à descendre dans le passage secret.Drago les suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir bordé de nombreuses portes. Ils le parcoururent jusqu'au bout pour voir où cela pouvait bien mener.Quand ils y parvinrent,ils se retrouvèrent face à une lourde porte verrouillée.Des inscriptions y étaient gravées, d'anciennes runes,supposa Drago. "-Bon sang !!Un Portail Magique !!"s'exclama Mr Weasley quand il arriva.Personne ne parvenant à l'ouvrir,ils décidèrent de se rabattre sur les autres portes.Elles donnaient sur des pièces ne contenant que des objets ayant un rapport avec la magie noire.Narcissa Malfoy arriva,elle avait l'air horrifié. "-Connaissiez-vous l'existence de cet endroit?lui demanda poliment Mr Weasley. -Oui,murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. -Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?s'exclama Drago. -C'est trop compliqué,répondit-elle,et ton père m'a interdit de t'en parler. -Peut-on savoir pourquoi?dit Arthur -Je n'en sais rien,il a ses raisons.répondit-elle,mais tout le monde avait compris qu'elle mentait.Mr Weasley haussa les épaules et retourna examiner les objets récement trouvés. La journée se passa sans autre importante découverte,Drago put récupérer tout de suite sa chambre quand il ressortit du souterrain.Sa mère l'évitait à présent.Enfin,la perquisition prit fin à 10h du soir. "-Nous viendrons vous chercher demain matin à 8h précises. Soyez prêts."dit Mr Weasley en partant. 


End file.
